


Kisses

by navaan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: “Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Natasha asks with a cheerful smile and he feels anything but cheerful right now.The answer is also no.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card for the space “It was not my first kiss since 1945” and a fill for the Cap-IronMan MCU What if challenge.

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Natasha asks with a cheerful smile and he feels anything but cheerful right now. There's Fury, there Hydra, there's all that haunted his war days coming back to impact his here and now.

And there's Natasha who has been teasing him about dating and has been to play the matchmaker for weeks. He still hasn't figured out if she was making fun of him or was actually trying to make him leave his shell.

“That bad, huh?”

“I didn't say that.”

“Well, it kinda sounds like that's what you're saying.”

They quarrel. Steve feels on edge and annoyed through all of it – and his thoughts, supposed to be on the road, on their destination on the task ahead – brings up the memory of warm lips against his own and a warm body molding perfectly to his. He'd kissed Tony, before going to Washington. 

Had it been a bad kiss?

Had Tony pulled away to stare at him because of it?

He'd said: “Wow, that was... God. I, Steve, this is a bad idea. There's Pepper and... We're kind of in trouble. We broke it off, but... What brought this on?”

And god, the kiss, it had turned him on so much, the way that Tony went pliant and open and ready just for a moment, let himself be led by Steve in this for just that moment that it took to kiss open mouthed and perfect. It _hadn't_ been a bad kiss.

But maybe Tony had felt differently. Maybe it had been a bad kiss to him.

“It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95. I'm not dead.” He says it to Natasha with all the annoyance that has been building through the teasing and matchmaking talk. He knows who he's set his eyes on.

“Nobody special though?” And Natasha watches him carefully.

He huffs. He can still _feel_ it. The kiss she gave him at the mall. It surprised him, but there had been none of the sparks that flew when his lips had captured Tony's. 

Tony who said to him: “You should think this through. Not hard for you to find someone.”

“And if I don't change my mind?”

“Change mine,” Tony said, hard and without teasing. There had been something nervous about it that Steve couldn't put out of his mind now that his thoughts were straying back. “Pepper and I... It's always complicated. And you and I... it's worse.”

That had hurt.

“Tell me you want me to stay in New York and figure this out.”

“Go to Washington, Steve. Figure it out there.”

That had hurt even more. He knows what he wants, even though he has no idea what his place is in the here and now.

Especially now that Hydra has resurfaced. 

He takes a deep breath, puts it out of his mind and tries to focus on that.

Hydra.

There's an enemy he can defeat.

* * *

At the end of it all he wakes in a hospital bed. Sam's there when he wakes up for the first time.

When he wakes up for the second time, Tony's sitting in the chair Sam had occupied before. “Hey,” he says. “My knight in shining armor.”

“What?”

“Or enemy of the state? Can't be sure, huh?”

“Tony?” His head's still a bit slow like his thoughts are made of led.

“I was top three on the target list. Did you know?”

He isn't sure. He's expected it, he supposes. “You're Iron Man,” he says. 

“Hi, yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, Cap.”

“Don't tease.”

“I'm no tease,” Tony says with some affront. “Except when I am.”

And something in Steve clicks then. “Was it a bad kiss?”

“What?”

“Was the kiss bad? Did you not want to, because...”

“No! No, god, it was a fantastic kiss, Steve. It was so good it was scary.”

“Oh.” He closes his eyes. It's hard to think still. “Okay. Yes, scary. This is scary.”

Tony remains silent. Steve hears his clothes rustle when he moves in his chair. But he doesn't say anything else.

After a while Steve whispers: “I'm glad you're okay.”

“I'm glad you're okay too, Mr. Fugitive.” 

“Were you worried?” he teases and opens his eyes to peer at Tony's face.

He expects him to roll his eyes and tease back. Silently, Tony takes his hand and squeezes it tightly. “Come back to New York,” he says. “I should have told you to stay in the first place.”

He squeezes back, too tired to keep his eyes open for much longer.

“Okay,” he says and drifts off, hoping Tony'll still be there when he wakes again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/174462113194/kisses-navaan-marvel-cinematic-universe) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](LINK).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Kiss (Kisses Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795084) by [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat)




End file.
